


jealousy

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor compliments his old friend, Mimzy, and Charlie finds herself feeling a little jealous...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr! the prompt was, of course, "jealousy."

‘What a woman,’ Alastor had said after Mimzy’s form as she walked away from him. Charlie’s face had stiffened, then, and her eyes flickered up to observe Alastor’s expression. It was the same as always, but what he said seemed to contrast from his ever-present expression… she shifted her eyes back to Mimzy and watched her leave alongside Alastor. Mimzy’s body was seductive and curvy; unlike Charlie, who was without very many dips, and her hips swayed as she walked. She wore a tight dress with heels… unlike Charlie, who wore a modest and simple suit instead.

She pouted for the rest of the day until Alastor approached her (more like manifested in her room in a shroud of black smoke), hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and tried her best to smile.

“Hey…” she said softly, trying to sound better than she actually felt inside. “Is there something you, uh, needed from me?”

“Nothing I _ needed, _ per se, no,” Alastor answered her. “Though, dear, I couldn’t help but notice how very glum you’ve been since our lunch with Mimzy. Has something upset you, by chance?”

_ Of course he could tell that something was off. He’s Alastor. The Radio Demon. _

Charlie looked up at him and frowned deeply. Alastor, of course, smiled back down at her, patiently waiting for her response with his gloved hands folded behind his back. Charlie sighed and pulled her knees in closer to her chest and then rested her chin on the tops of them.

“It’s just — you seem to _ really _like Mimzy,” Charlie started. “And I totally know it’s ridiculous! And I know it’s stupid of me, because… well, it’s stupid. But I just got…um.”

Charlie’s face suddenly heated up red. Alastor had taken his hands from behind them and used one to instead hike underneath Charlie’s chin. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her chin to keep her steady, so that she couldn’t look away from him. Alastor continued to grin down at her.

“You got jealous, did you, sweetheart?” Alastor chuckled, and his voice distorted as he did so, static behind his laugh. The sound was additionally joined by that radio audience of his, who added in with the laughter. “I can assure you that there’s no need! Mimzy is a dear old friend of mine, nothing more.” His thumb brushed over Charlie’s black lower lip, and then pulled it down slightly. The action made Charlie’s heart all aflutter. She knew that Alastor was affectionate with everyone, called them all sweet names… but she couldn’t help the natural feeling of jealousy. That was normal for a… relationship, right? If one could even call what Charlie and Alastor had a ‘relationship.’ Regardless, she was certainly acting like it was one.

Charlie felt deflated, especially with Alastor touching her the way he was. She always felt like putty when it came to his touch. “I… I mean, you kind of… answered for me before I got a chance to speak,” Charlie said, which Alastor, of course, ignored. “But… yeah. I got jealous.”

Alastor took his thumb from Charlie’s lip, and instead brushes his knuckles over the side of her cheek. “My dear Charlie, rest assured that you’re the only one for this gent here,” Alastor said, and Charlie’s rosy cheeks blushed a deeper red in response. His knuckles then grazed her lips, and Charlie kissed them tenderly over his gloves.

They both paused before Charlie whispered against him, “Then… p, prove it to me.” She stuttered a bit on her delivery, making her seem a bit like a pushover, but she hoped that the point got across. “Uh. Yeah.”

Alastor laughed a hearty laugh. “How bold of you, my dear Charlie!” He laughed again for a few more seconds before, abruptly, he wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her in closer to him. When he peered down at her, Charlie felt the rate of her heart escalate. “I quite like that, though! For a girl to have a little _ kick. _However shall I prove to you that _you’re_ the gal with my _heart_ in her hands?"

Charlie felt a little mocked by Alastor… which was par the course for interacting with him, honestly, even with their level of intimacy. Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed and she put her hand on Alastor’s chest to make some distance between them. And then, she reached up and kissed him.

There was immediate heat between them. Charlie’s hand curled into Alastor’s dress shirt and clung to him, and Charlie’s tongue brushed against Alastor’s. She heard Alastor _ purr _ right into her mouth, contented by Charlie’s forwardness, and so Charlie decided to make another forward move. She reached down and (admittedly fumbled) unbuttoned Alastor’s pants, fishing his semi-hard cock from the inside of his undergarments. Once the cock was in her hand, she stroked him lightly, and Alastor sighed into her mouth as he broke their kiss, pleasured from the sensation of her fingers around him.

“Why Charlie! It seems you really _were_ upset, hm?” He asked her, his grin reaching from ear to ear, just as Charlie’s blush did on her own face.

Charlie wrinkled her little black nose. “It’s not like I was just making it up for fun…” She mumbled, and then, she began to stroke him in her hand to get him fully hard. She paid attention to the way Alastor throbbed underneath her touch, the way the veins of his dick felt as her fingers slid up the shaft of his cock. Sure enough, he was already getting harder. “I… I don’t want to ever feel this way again. So don’t tease me!”

Alastor laughed again, but there was a slight lilt in his radio voice - a_ crackle, _ no doubt because of the way Charlie was stroking him off steadily, making him feel as good as she was.

“I must say, darlin’, it’s a bit hard to control myself when it’s so fun to see you vexed!”

He was honest as ever, for one of the most dishonest people she knew of.

“Riiiight. Teasing me right after I tell you to stop… that’s just like you, isn’t it…”

Charlie puffed her cheeks slightly and took her hand away from his cock. Alastor showed no signs of disappointment in this, but Charlie knew he must have been… right? Nevertheless, she put her hand on Alastor’s chest again and eased him down onto his back. “Then…” For an entity so powerful and feared, Alastor followed Charlie’s motion until Charlie was mounted on his abdomen, right above his hard cock. She took it into her hands and gave it another few pumps to make sure that he was ready; and he was, by the look of things. His cock was swollen red at the head, and there was a slight bead of pre from tip. “Then, I’ll have to show you how serious I am! Yeah.”

That sounded kind of dumb. But Charlie was full of emotion. Jealousy and warmth, desire.

“With your pants still on?” Alastor asked her, grin toothy. “I believe you’ll have to remove them, to teach me your lesson.”

Charlie huffed, almost exasperated by her… Radio Demon boyfriend. “I know that! I’ll… I’ll take them off,” Charlie said, and she lifted herself up slightly to pull her pants down. Which was a feat in-of itself, considering that she was on top of Alastor the way that she was. Eventually, though, she managed to wriggle out of her black pants, and then her panties followed them. They were already a little wet at the crotch, and once she was freed into the open air, she shivered as she felt the coolness caress her core.

“See? Easy peasy.”

“Yes, with all that bustle, I’m sure it was!”

“You have… a comeback for everything, don’t you?” Charlie asked him as she scooted up on his body a little, using she was in the proper position to take him. She took his dick back into her hand to position it at her entrance, and she rutted gently against the head of his dick, smearing his precum against her folds. She shivered slightly at the sticky sensation. Looking down at him, she asked, “Is it okay if I’m on top?”

Alastor chuckled. “My, and I thought you were the one taking control,” he said, and he slid his clawed hand up the curve of her arm, resting on her elbow. “Don’t ask questions, my dear. Take what it is you want from me.”

Alastor’s words were seductive enough that Charlie nearly whimpered. “Right,” she affirmed, mostly to herself. “Then I’m gonna be on top.” Saying as much, she lined Alastor’s thick cock up with her hole, and then she began to sink down onto him, taking him in slowly and gradually.

Charlie whimpered softly as she felt Alastor’s girthy inches fill her up perfectly — they nuzzled against her walls and made her feel full to the brim. She continued to sink down on him until her butt was pressed flush to his pelvis. 

After a shaky breath, peering down at his smirking face, she began to ride him.

Charlie let her fingers brush past Alastor’s cheeks. His skin was warm underneath hers, and it sent another rush of arousal through her belly. 

“Alastor,” Charlie gasped as she thrusted and grinded her hips forward and downward onto him, trying to make her point even as she rode him. _ Especially _ as she rode him. He was hers, and she was his. “Alastor…!”

While thrusting her ass back onto him, Charlie leaned forward and kissed Alastor again, sloppy and eager. With the sudden force of the kiss, his teeth nicked her lips; and she bled into his mouth. She could feel Alastor lick up that blood, and he groaned in pleasure. Was it because of her taste? Or because of the way she was engulfing him? 

Charlie was already close to her end. It felt so good — and she felt so in… control? When she pulled back, there was a line of saliva between her and Alastor, and the look on Alastor’s face was enough to make her cum right there. His face was a delighted, bright red, but he still grinned at her. And his_ moans _… he moaned gently, controlled, every time she’d bounce back on him.

Charlie threw her head back, blonde hair tussling behind her, letting her drool and her blood dribble down her chin. Alastor must’ve loved the sight, because he reached up to let his claws brush past her bouncing breasts.

“Good, Charlie,” he coaxed her. “I’m yours, darling. All yours.”

Charlie cried out in pleasure, moving her hips faster, taking him deeper, quicker. “I’m gonna— cum! I’m gonna cum!” She warned him, reaching down to play with her clit quickly, and then, her pussy was clenching down _ tight _ around his cock as she orgasmed. She heard Alastor moan distantly, perhaps from how hard she was clenching down on him. His hands went to her hips and held her as she bucked onto him.

“Charlie," Alastor said. If Charlie didn’t know any better, she’d say that Alastor was nearly _ panting _ his words. “I need to—”

She understood. He needed to cum, too, and desperately.

Charlie quickly lifted up and let Alastor slip out of her, his hard, twitching dick resting on her ass. In the next instant, Alastor followed her orgasm, and his cum shot from his cock to decorate her back with ropes of white. Charlie whimpered as she felt the hot liquid dirty her skin, and she still rubbed her sensitive clit gently as he finished on her ass and, partially, her back.

After a minute or two, they both came down from their high. Charlie’s chest heaved, and Alastor remained red in the face — but he looked far too delighted for any of that to have been a ‘lesson’ for him.

Charlie pursed her lips. When she tried to speak, she found it was harder than she thought it would be, but she managed to get her words out regardless. “That was… fun for you, wasn’t it?” She asked, chest heaving gently. “You didn’t learn anything.”

“Nonsense!” Alastor replied, a bit winded himself from the hard ride. “I learned that it’s quite _ entertaining _indeed to make you mad!”

The answer was so very ‘Alastor’ that for some reason, Charlie couldn’t bring herself to frown.


End file.
